


The Werewolf and the Unicorn

by reeby10



Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Wereunicorn Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: once upon a time there was a werewolf who was very grumpy. one day he was walking through the forest when he saw a unicorn.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Werewolf and the Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> An old not!fic bc yay crossposting and archiving!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/29446313224/tell-me-a-story-drabble-7).

once upon a time there was a werewolf who was very grumpy. he stayed away from people as much as possible and they stayed away from him too. one day he was walking through the forest when he saw a unicorn. he thought the unicorn would run away since he wasn’t a virgin, but instead it came right up to him. over the next few weeks, he ran through the forest with the unicorn and talked to it. one day he even led it back to his house and they lay out on the porch in the moonlight. the next morning, the werewolf woke up and instead of the unicorn lying next to him, there was a beautiful boy about 18 years old. the werewolf was very surprised and confused, but the boy quickly explained that he was a wereunicorn and he’d liked the werewolf straight off, despite his grumpiness. the werewolf was happy because he had been very lonely, even with the unicorn. so the wereunicorn moved in with him and they continued their runs in the forest. eventually they realized they were in love and consummated their love in the forest on the full moon. and they lived happily ever after. the end.


End file.
